


Harry Wells x Reader - Return of the Crisis

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bring back Harry and Jesse you cowards, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I need my grumpy boi back, Ignoring the Crisis of Infinite Earths, Jesse ships you and her dorky dad, family moment, fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: The clouds hung in the sky, overcast and obscuring the sun’s rays over Central City, further enforcing the fact that the brutal cold of winter was approaching. That at this point it’s best for people to make like bears and hibernate rather than be outdoors bustling about in the city, particularly past 4 in the late afternoon. Darkness had already seeped over the city-life as the lamp-lights illuminated the roads and parks like clockwork, one by one flickering to life. From the distance, the lights seemed beautiful and the noise was expected, but could be tuned out after a bit.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You, Harry Wells x Reader
Kudos: 18





	Harry Wells x Reader - Return of the Crisis

The clouds hung in the sky, overcast and obscuring the sun’s rays over Central City, further enforcing the fact that the brutal cold of winter was approaching. That at this point it’s best for people to make like bears and hibernate rather than be outdoors bustling about in the city, particularly past 4 in the late afternoon. Darkness had already seeped over the city-life as the lamp-lights illuminated the roads and parks like clockwork, one by one flickering to life. From the distance, the lights seemed beautiful and the noise was expected, but could be tuned out after a bit.

You had taken nature’s chilled whispers to remain indoors, where the cold wouldn’t nip at your skin.

Yet, a sudden chill ran down your spine, causing goosebumps to form all over your body, but… it wasn’t from the cold. You were perfectly warm with a fuzzy blanket over you, the heat turned on to a decent temperature in your apartment. The words on the pages in front of you blurred out of focus as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the sensation. Something felt… off. Foreboding and ominous, even. As if something bad was about to unfold in the world, maybe the multiverse. Putting your book down, you screwed your eyes tightly and rubbed your face in order to wake up and refocus your vision.

You picked up your phone that laid beside you, checking for any messages from the team, but found none except for a notification of a time-limited redeemable coupon for Jitters. You sighed and threw the phone back onto the cushion. *If only I was a meta with psychic-premonition abilities, maybe then I could understand why I’m feeling like this.* You ran a hand through your damp locks, rolling your eyes at your thoughts. *I’d actually be helpful rather than just staying in the Cortex all the time.*

Your mind mentally wandered off to what your Earth-2 man’s currently doing at this time of day. *Speaking of which, Harry hasn’t called me in awhile*, you unlocked your phone, checking your texts and calls. Nothing… Your shoulders slump slightly, missing him but understanding that he’s probably busy with adapting to the business side of STAR Labs and allowing Jesse to be head of the science-y side of the Labs. *I hope he’s okay, both him and Jesse. I wonder how she’s doing at her university and her Quicksters team. I hope Harry’s been sleeping well and actually eating meals that aren’t just BBB.* You contemplated sending Harry a quick message to know your thinking about him, but decided against it. The last thing you wanted was to annoy him or bother him when he’s in a meeting. Even though the man has told you many times you’re not a bother, you can’t help but think so when you’re both a breach away.

A puff of frustration left your lips as you shoved the blanket off you and pushed it onto the couch to stand. You stretched your body to relive it from the tension of sitting on the couch for a long period of time, a little noise escaped your throat and your eyes rolled back into your head. After stretching you found yourself meandering to your kitchen, fumbling about the cabinets, antsy to get rid of this feeling. *Maybe some tea or hot chocolate would help?* Pulling out a mug with “I can’t adult today” printed on it, you shuffled through your drink cabinet before finding a hot chocolate bag then moved over to the fridge to get the milk.

You glanced at your phone every few seconds or so, waiting for a call or text from Iris or Barry to confirm that something *is* happening. And that you’re not being paranoid as heck for nothing.You tried reassuring yourself that nothing’s wrong, that everyone’s okay. You were almost done making your hot chocolate, just adding a few marshmallows into the drink along with some peppermint candies. Yet, the foreboding sensation never left, instead it had settled in your stomach and intensified with each passing minute. One look at your drink actually made you a bit reluctant to take a few sips without the possibility of throwing up. Another chill ran through your body, this time the hairs at the back of your neck sticking up.

With your cup of hot chocolate in hand, you strolled back into the living room in deep thought. *Everything’s fine, I’m just being paranoid for nothing.*

Swwoomsh, swoomsh

Your body froze in place, eyes widening as a breach opened right in front of you. Anticipation crawled all over your body as you finally took a defensive step back and the hot cup readied in your hand if the person on the other side were to be vile. After what seemed like forever, but was really a few seconds, the breach made another sound that signaled the arrival of someone or something. In a flash, Jesse had sped through the breach latched on to Harry, with yellow-green bits of lightning guiding them through. You almost dropped your mug at the sight of them. They both looked at each other before making eye contact with you, who had stood there still in shock.

“It worked,” he whispered and Jesse immediately let go of her dad, who had dropped his black bag before shuffling over to you.

His whisper had broken you out of your shocked state. Instantly, you set your mug down onto the coffee table when he started moving towards you. “Harry?! What-” The words got stuck in your throat as two arms encased you close to his body. The dark-haired man held you tightly to him, a sense of urgency in his hold.

Harry buried his face into your hair, breathing you in as if you’re the one thing he needs to continue breathing and living. “You’re okay, thank the multiverse. You’re okay,” he whispered in that low voice of his, shutting his eyes in relief. You bit on the inside of your cheek and wrapped your arms around him. Shutting your eyes, you drank in the feeling of having him so close to you once more. *Perhaps this is what that foreboding feeling was about?*

Jesse smiled at the two of you and rolled her eyes slightly at how long that hug lasted, “Don’t hog her all to yourself dad. After all, you’re not the only one who missed her.”

After calming his breathing Harry pulled away, giving you a soft kiss to your lips before allowing Jesse to hug you as well. Like her father, the young adult also gave you a tight hug. Pulling away, you stood back a bit to get a good look at the two with confusion lacing your features. Jesse’s speedster suit was torn in some places and other had looked like it was burnt, while Harry had a few scratches on him as well.

“What happened?” Your question was like a bucket of ice water to them. The harsh reality setting in and the fact that they’d have to explain their unannounced visit.

Jesse started, playing with her fingers a bit and eyes avoiding you. “Earth-2, it-”

“It’s… gone.”

Jesse swallowed thickly, narrowing her eyes at the carpeted ground.

You raised an eyebrow, feeling that ice cold bucket hitting you now. “G-gone?” They both nodded, albeit Jesse a bit more reluctantly with slumped shoulders and a heavy expression. You made the connection that the young speedster might feel responsible for not being able to save her Earth. Her home. They lost it all.

“Gone. Destroyed. No more.” Harry looked down with an exasperated sigh, rubbing his features before looking back up at you. He looked tired, a hard look on his face. You can tell his mind is recounting all that had happened back on Earth-2.

They both watched you as the gears moved in your head, your mouth opening a fraction to say something, but you decided against it. Instead, you moved close to both Wells and hugged them close to you. It was no lie to Jesse or Harry that you were also home to them, *because home doesn’t have to be a place, it can be a person too.*

“Whatever happened, I’m just happy you both are safe.” You batted away the thoughts of what would have happened if they hadn’t gotten off Earth-2 on time. What your life would be like without them in it. Harry, your wonderful and temperamentally gruff boyfriend, and his beloved daughter Jesse, who you loved to bits and pieces as if she were your own.

*I wonder if this is just the beginning of what’s about to unfold. The anticipated Crisis…*


End file.
